


All The World In Front Of Me

by ChemiLumi (Neverendingslumber)



Series: In the Name of Love [1]
Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: 2016-2017 NBA Finals, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sexual Content, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverendingslumber/pseuds/ChemiLumi
Summary: Kevin Love doesn't want to be just teammates with LeBron.He wants more, and he will get more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All The World In Front Of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457527) by [Neverendingslumber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverendingslumber/pseuds/Neverendingslumber). 
  * A translation of [Love The One You Are With](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457938) by [Neverendingslumber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverendingslumber/pseuds/Neverendingslumber). 



> I don't own anyone.  
> This is a translation from what I wrote last season. CH1 is set during ECF and G1 of the finals.  
> CH2&3 is about the rest of the finals.  
> I don't use English as primary language for fanfics so this is a first! Hope you enjoy! All mistakes are mine.

Kevin arrives half an hour early for the shootaround. Cleveland is gloomy and cloudy today, not the best weather. LeBron dresses in all black, lying on the floor and stretching with the physiotherapist. Kevin stares at him for a while, until LeBron notices him and gives him a wide smile. His wrinkles on the forehead are smiling at Kevin as well.  
“I was sure I’ll be the first one here today. How the hell you beat me?” Kevin starts to warm up his knees on the bicycle.  
“You’d be regretting later if you don’t stretch out now.” LeBron turns his body, let the therapist work on his legs. He gives Kevin a look, then casually added, “I’m old you know.”

This makes all of them laugh.  
  
“Ya and the pigs can fly.” Kevin says.  
LeBron extended his arms on the training mat, quickly checks the cellphone and puts it back, half-heartedly he replies, “This will get you one day, Kev. They come faster than you’d think.”  
“You mean you are not there yet. Somehow I found it hard to believe, you getting old.”  
“Better be safe than sorry.” LeBron sits up, crosses his legs, back straight. “So, care for a session of Yoga with me?”  
Kevin immediately thinks of the time when LeBron did that headstand out of nowhere. “...I’ll think about it. I promise, it’ll be on my agenda.”  
LeBron gives him a glare. “The way you said it, you sounded like my second kid. When I told him to clean his room and he said he would. Nah, ain’t gonna do nothing.”  
“I was the second kid too.” Kevin shrugged on the bike, “You know what they say about that.”  
“Second kid means trouble.” LeBron shakes head, “Well, at least you don’t complain about finishing veggie on your plate. That’s something.”  
  
Kyrie happens to step in at the moment and overhears the conversation. He right away decides to make fun of Kevin, “hey Kev, you getting lectured by Bron again? I swear he would’ve adopted you!”  
“If the law permits, I’m sure he’d adopt all of us.” Kevin jokes back, earning himself a snort from Kyrie. He quickly scan for LeBron, finding him trying hard not to burst out laughing. He takes back his sight the moment they connect.  
“Ky, that’s not a very nice thing to say!” LeBron gives Kyrie a gentle pat on the shoulder, messes with his hair.  
“Excuse me, Kev said it first.”  
“That’s just him being Kev.”

“This is favouritism you know!” Kyrie protests loudly.  
“Save it, Ky,” Kevin smiles fondly at him, “Bron does favour me quite a bit.” He actually does not have much confidence saying that. Kyrie is the one that can do whatever in front of LeBron, everyone knows it. He’s like the naughty little brother to LeBron, always gets picked, but never gets into trouble for anything. LeBron surprisingly didn’t disagree with Kevin, instead he makes a face and sticks out his tongue at him. Almost childishly.  
  
Kevin likes to think an NBA team as a family: sometimes you can’t choose your families, you don’t necessarily like them, but they are the ones there when things don’t work out. It’s not like he has never been the star player of a team, but he was never a leader like LeBron. Not because what he does on the court, but to many’s surprise, this guy sometimes pay attention to small things that no one cares. One can even say “he nags quite a bit”.  
  
“Maybe it’s some sorts of responsibility.” Kyrie used to provide him his own insight, “like, I don’t know, tell people to put away clothes after a shootaround, wash their hands before eating, how to arrange seats on the bench when chairs are not enough, this and that...he could be just old, you know.”  
“Kyrie, you truly are insightful.” Kevin was amused.  
  
Kevin Love is 28 years old now. People say he’s reaching his prime, the best time of his career. Not just him, there are a whole bunch of players at this age start blooming, but this is only the bright side. There are things he has to consider, does he want a max contract or a ring? What else could be done to improve the game? He also has to be lucky enough to avoid major injuries because they are the worst.  
  
This generation of players still have time in their hands, but they don’t have the luxury to waste it anymore. Some of them need to prove themselves, seal the legacy; some has to carry a whole team on their shoulder. The awesome moments are for the crowds to cheer, but the painful and ugly side of the game? Those are not meant to exist (or shown, same thing here).  
  
Kevin doesn’t want to think about the future. He doesn’t want to know how long would it take for him to no longer able to make those pinpoint quarterback passes. That’d be awful. How could LeBron easily slip out the word “old” is beyond him, he can’t think of getting old, not yet at least. He doesn’t want to think about the fact that LeBron is getting old either, though he wasn’t that young when they met anyways.  
  
“I see you are having the ‘mid-age crisis’ now. It’s okay, you will be able to deal with it eventually. It kinda comes with the age.” Richard told him. “However, this has never been an issue to me. My heart retired ten years ago, it’s just my body keeps playing right now.”  
“Oh wow, you do sound concerned.” Kevin rolls his eyes at Richard.  
“Now my friend, go tell him to get some rest.” Richard whispers to him, pointing at LeBron, who is still practicing on the other side of the court.  
Kevin frowns. “Why? Isn’t he the one who kicks people out all the time?”  
“Let’s just say it’s an instinct coming from a vet?” Richard gives him a little nodge, “he was sick last game, wasn’t happy about the way he played. He’s beating himself up for the loss.”  
“Would this work?” Kevin points to himself.  
“Trust me, it will.”  
“I doubt it.”  
And Richard’s only answer to him is a meaningful grin.  
  
***  
Kevin is not happy about last game in Boston either. He knew something was up with LeBron, he wanted to finish the game so LeBron could sit, but things didn’t work out the way he wanted. He let the Celtics scored a three on him, got really frustrated and swore an F-word out loud. LeBron was running back, while waving at him, telling him not to worry about it.  
You are the fucking reason for that! Kevin thought, he was a little angry, don’t you tell me not to worry about it.  
Apparently, he swore so loud that the camera caught it.  
“Wow, people are actually watching it.” Kyrie showed him the clip afterwards. Swearing really is not a big deal on the court, but Kevin feels like he made some sort of mistake. Not far away from them, LeBron was coughing quietly, and Kevin had to pretend he didn’t hear it.  
  
***  
  
Kevin walks over to LeBron. He finds out that LeBron isn’t really doing anything crazy. He’s simply practicing his mid-range shots.  
“Hey Bron,” Kevin walks underneath the basket, catches a ball that flies towards him, “you think taking break is a good idea right now?”  
LeBron doesn’t answer him directly. “Richard told you to come?”  
“No, it’s just me.” Kevin shakes his head.  
LeBron tilts his head and observes him, it seems like he’s evaluating the validity of this statement.  
Kevin tosses back the ball. “Look, is it that important? I’m not a reporter or some random guy.”  
“You are right.” LeBron nods, “why don’t we play ‘Horse’ then?”  
“Only if you take a ten-minute break.”  
“Wow, now you are bargaining with me? Watch what you say young man.” LeBron smiles, joking to him. Kevin knows this smile, this is the official LeBron smile, flawless, polite, but at the same time still kind and humble. A mask names “King James”.  
Kevin is buying none of that. “No, I’m telling you: rest, or shoot alone.”  
To his surprise, LeBron doesn’t put up a fight at all. “Fine, you win. Only one thing, I rest for 15 minutes.” He walks over and takes a tissue, blowing his nose, “Sorry, that was not pretty.”  
  
“The practice is over you know.” Kevin reminds him.  
“I am aware of that.”  
“Actually, I’m here to ask you out for a drink.” Kevin says, “not some stupid high school kid shooting game.”  
LeBron seems confused, he doesn’t say yes or no, instead he asks, “why?”  
  
Kevin knows LeBron is already thinking of a way to refuse him without hurting any feelings. So he has to go with another approach. He scratches his head, uses a somewhat concerned voice and says, “you know...the season’s coming to an end now, although we are still in the conference final, but everyone is already talking about the finals. We played well, until last game.” He sighs. “I just want to find a place to get away with all these, nothing about basketball, for the night.” From his experience, if you would like to convince LeBron to do certain things, the best way is to talk about how it helps “me”, not “you”.  
  
And it works for Kevin.  
  
“Not a problem,” LeBron nods, “my place is probably the best. None of the irrelevant people.”  
Kevin Love from downtown! Kevin did a high five with himself.  
  
“This is actually not a bad idea at all.” LeBron pours Kevin half glass of wine. “I could use some unwinding for sure.” They are sitting across from each other on individual lounge chairs, a small table lies in between. LeBron covers his eyes with hands, and exhales deeply. He looks a little tense.  
Kevin gently swirls the glass, takes a small sip. “Are you tired?”  
“I’ve been worse.”  
“That’s not my question.”  
LeBron looks at him. “I don’t like to talk about that at this moment.”

Kevin then tells him about his conversation with Richard during the day, and the question comes out naturally, “Heart and body, which one would you like to retire first?”  
“How about I can’t choose? You know, I can make ‘decision’ instead.” LeBron’s laughter is deep, like a thunder roaring underneath the cloud when spring is ready to come. He said the word so easily, like it doesn’t bother him at all. All of that is past now.  
Kevin is not satisfied with the answer he gets. “Here comes the official PR of Cleveland Cavaliers.”  
“Body.” LeBron senses the sarcasm and smiles, “I think it’d be my body, really.”  
  
Something dropped in another room, making a series of noises, catches their attention. LeBron and Kevin look simultaneously to where the sound comes from.  
“Hey guys,” LeBron shouts, “watch what y’all doing, this is no good.”  
“We’ll be fine dad.” Bronny sticks out his head, “oh look who’s here. Kevin, why you drinking?” He doesn’t wait for Kevin to answer, immediately goes back to the room.  
“To be fair, they never call Kyrie uncle as well.” LeBron looks thoroughly entertained, and tries to offer some comfort teasingly.

Kevin sits back on the sofa, puts up one leg and watches the man across. He knows perfectly well how scary LeBron could be on the court, his dominance and unstoppable strength. He is used to LeBron’s passionate and motivated prep-talk during pregame huddles, but this LeBron in front of him right now is totally different. He chuckles softly, smiles warmly to the kids and to him. The lighting in the dining room is dimmed, it feels cozy. Surely, LeBron values team-building more than anything, but at this moment, Kevin would like to think himself more than just a teammate.

“I really don’t care.” Kevin shrugs.  
“I can tell them to call you uncle.” LeBron looks at him, “if that’s what you want.” He then added, “I mean, if you want to be called by that.”  
“It’s not really my concern.” Kevin says, “one thing though, your children can see me as their big brother, but I don’t want you to do the same.”  
If LeBron is somewhat shocked, he doesn’t show it. “Did I offend you? I always think you as a trustworthy and reliable teammate, nothing less.”  
“Oh fuck this, official again.”  
LeBron puts a finger in front of his mouth, then points at the kids’ room. That calms Kevin down.  
“I know what you mean.” LeBron says to him, “I want you to know that I would never treat you like a child, you deserve your respect. I thought you would know about that.” LeBron is not blaming him, rather, he sounds a little hurt to Kevin.

Kevin is thinking a lot on his way back. Last year when they won the championship, he was the first one to hug LeBron. Maybe because he was the closest one there. He was shocked at the moment. Sure, he was walking towards him with arms open and all that, but he would never expect that LeBron actually crying on his shoulder.  
He doesn’t want things to end there.

But he can’t linger on that thought for long, with G4 of ECF knocking on the door. They have to get this one, destroy any hope that the Celtics still has, and end this series. The game was a close one, but they did it. Everyone in the locker room look relieved and happy. By the time Kevin finishes the interview with Chuck, most of the teammates are gone. Except for LeBron, who has to stay and wait for the press conference.

Kevin walks over,“Hey.”

LeBron reflectively does the hand shake with him, and adds a gesture of “bye-bye” at the end. The meaning couldn’t be more obvious. Kevin chooses to ignore that, instead he picks up a foil package that looks like an emptied med capsule, and sits right beside LeBron.  
“I’m going nowhere. I’m driving you home.”

“I can take care of myself you know.” LeBron watches Kevin driving. “You don’t have to do this.”  
“That remains to be seen. You are old after all.” Kevin replies, “and I’m not planning to go to the Knicks and run that god damn triangle.” This is an inside joke of the team, from time to time there always has been rumours about trading him for Melo.  
LeBron bursts out laughing. “What did we say at the time? That they would trade you for a bag of potato chips! Man, good thing we won the final.”  
“Wanna come in for a drink?” When they arrive, LeBron asks before getting off. He doesn’t give Kevin much time to think. “If you do, don’t stand there and think of a reason to reject.”  
“Then why would I?”

“I still gotta listen to the Road Tripping, that episode with you on it.” LeBron let Kevin sit on the same sofa he sat last time, spreads out a pair of wine glasses, and take out his IPOD.  
“Maybe we should use earbuds.” Kevin says, “the volume isn’t the greatest.”  
“Well then maybe you should speaking to the fucking speaker, they are there for a reason.” LeBron says, “that’s why you have them. Your previous two episodes are like that too.”  
Now it’s Kevin’s turn to tell LeBron “shish”. “Don’t you have like a swearing jar at your house? You can’t say that when kids are present.”  
“Nah they won’t hear nothing.” LeBron connects the earbuds. Kevin quickly grabs one for himself.  
LeBron gives him a look. “What if I didn’t wanna share?”  
“Then I’ll happily share mine.”  
LeBron laughs. He listens intently to the podcast, as if it is some important tactic analyst, not just couple of teammates make fun of everything.

“I’ve been in the league for nine years, hopefully ten more.” Kevin said in the podcast, “and I haven’t thought about what comes after.”  
“Oh come on,” this was Richard, “listen, maybe you can be in the league for another ten, but definitely not playing for another ten.”  
“Listen to this guy,” LeBron chuckles, “what an asshole.”  
“The part about traveling is true though,” Kevin tells him, “we go around quite a bit, but it’d be nice to go as an ordinary tourist.”  
“Remember to have a good travel buddy.”  
Kevin puts down his glass, and intentionally hit LeBron’s glass. “I wanna go with this old man, but he might have to wait. I mean, I still have ten years to play after all.”  
“I’ll try my best.”

“What does that even mean? Ten more years of playing? Even his son would be in the league by then.” Back home, Kevin speaks to himself. He is confused, what’s worse is that he has no one to speak about it. Russ is busy with life, and Klay? Klay is horrible for relationship advices. With LeBron, things are never easy. He likes to control every aspect of his life, and has very distinctive safe zone. He dictates how close you can get. Sometimes Kevin thinks he’s deep in, and sometimes he’s still far away. LeBron might give him more leeway than most people, but Kevin doesn’t want to take any risks. However, should there be a chance to advance, he sure as hell is not going to miss it.

The third time he comes to LeBron’s house, they are the champion of the East Conference again. Just flew back from Boston. Kevin is still wearing the t-shirt LeBron gave him, and there are some selfies in his cellphone. He refused to attend the press conference. “This is his moment tonight,” he told the staff, but soon added, “don’t worry, I’ll make an appearance.”

True to his words, he and few teammates went to the press conference to fool around. He automatically took the seat beside LeBron. No one was fighting with him for the spot, and LeBron was not a bit shocked. Kevin took out his cellphone to take a selfie. LeBron complied without a word; he looked over for a few seconds, then went back to speak with the reporters. Kevin took some more while LeBron was talking, then put it back.

“Do you really need to take that many pictures?” LeBron looks over to his phone, “you a teenage girl or something?”  
“Yes, every single one of them is necessary.” Kevin tells him sternly. Bron looks like my boyfriend in it, he thinks to himself, and the night he surpasses the God for playoff scoring, it is me who’s alongside with him.

Possessiveness are addictive, once you had it, you want to hold on to it, and have more.

“I’m not going back tonight.” He tries to tell LeBron, “there’s nothing you can do about it.”  
LeBron laughs softly, and puts down his glass in front of Kevin. He doesn’t talk much in private, Kevin doesn’t mind. The things that left unsaid, he gets it. It’s always been clear and loud.  
“What’s on my face?” LeBron asks him, “you staring at me for what?” he even touches his own face to make sure.  
“The more I come to you place,” Kevin looks at him, tries to get himself together, “the more I know about you, the less I know you.”  
“I think you know quite a bit, maybe too much already.”

Kevin feels some unnamed emotions start to floating in his heart. He slips out, “never, never too much.” Maybe I drank too much. Kevin thinks, because LeBron’s face is getting closer and closer. But LeBron is just resting his head on Kevin’s shoulder, nothing more. Kevin stretches out his arms, and pins him down into this long hug.

“This time let me treat you.”  
The night before they fly to Oakland, Kevin takes LeBron to his place. “What music do you like?”  
LeBron looks at him apologetically, and hands him a pad. It’s a normal-sized pad, but it looks small in their big hands.  
“Makes sense.” Kevin nods.

They turns off all the lights and sounds, shoulders touching, watching the WCF videos in the dark. Unlike what he usually does, LeBron doesn’t stop and re-watch the plays that he would like to review, doesn’t even make any comments. It feels like they are just watching a movie, and the two teams playing on the screen has absolutely nothing to do with them.  
“Can we still do it?” Kevin asks LeBron afterwards. “Tell me the truth.”  
LeBron turns his head, Kevin can see the tiny lights of the screen reflected in his dark eyes. “Follow my lead Kev. Don’t give up, and don’t look back.”

 

“The reporters are waiting.”  
“Then let them wait.” LeBron dries his hair with the towel, casually fold it and put away. He looks up to Kevin, and extended an arm to him. An extremely rare case. Kevin pulls him up, LeBron is soaked in the sweat, skin slippery to his touch.  
“I can’t let you go out like this.” Kevin supports LeBron by his shoulder, and tightens the grip.  
“Let me go.” LeBron orders. Kevin does not move at all. LeBron sighs, pat his shoulder. “If you don’t let go, all the sweats are gonna ruin your shirt.”  
“Then let it be.” Kevin insists. He is completely confident that LeBron has no strength to get rid of him right now.  
LeBron didn’t try to push him away, instead he said, “30 seconds, I’ll give you 30 seconds, then you let go.”

Half a minute later, Kevin let go. Sometimes you just can’t say no to LeBron. He loosens his grip, frustration flooded him. He kicks a garbage bin, which makes a loud thud. He glares at LeBron, “what?! You wanna lecture me? Go ahead.”  
“The second kid.” LeBron only shakes his head, murmurs under his breath, then puts on a clean top.  
“I was never a good kid, just so you know.” Kevin has decided that he will try everything to annoy LeBron tonight, couldn’t care less about the consequences.  
“I have to go out and talk to the reporters.” LeBron’s lips are bit dry, he licks on them. “Losing sucks. None of us are in the right mind now. You’d have to let me go though. I refused press conference already, can’t let the reporters go home with empty hands. That’s their job.”  
“Maybe they deserve that.” Kevin replied grudgingly.  
“Don’t you worry.” LeBron lightly lifts Kevin’s chin, “trust me, I’m fine, just miss home in Cleveland. Besides, there’s nothing new here. I’ve lost plenty in the finals, maybe more than the playoffs you ever played.”  
“It never gets easy.”  
“Then think about the next game.” LeBron tells him, “but for now, we go home after these reporters.”

LeBron sits with Kevin on the flight back. Two of them occupies a small corner of the plane. LeBron is planning on watch the recap, but he is obviously falling asleep. Playing against Golden State can be exhausting. Kevin reaches over and turns off the sound. With a second thought, he carefully puts his hand on LeBron’s chest, and stays there. Richard comes over to check on them, and Kevin doesn’t realize that almost the whole team are watching them until then. His first instinct is to take the hand back, but is stopped by Richard.

“Shhh, it’s okay.” Richard’s voice is so low, Kevin almost missed it. “It’s gonna be a while for us to get home.”

Even though he spends most of his life in the west coast, at that moment Kevin starts to miss Cleveland overwhelmingly. He misses the sofa he sits on, and the wine glasses on the table. He misses the LeBron showered in the dim light of the dining room, the way he looks at him, opens himself at him, without any reservation. He misses the home with LeBron. He takes everything for granted while he’s at it, but when flying over thirty thousand feet of altitude, they seems so precious, so gentle, something to treasure and linger over.

Kevin feels LeBron’s strong and steady heart beating under his hand. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, tries to synchronize their heartbeats. Whatever he wishes for, he has it now. He always has had it.

Cleveland may not have much to offer, but there’s LeBron, and for Kevin, that will do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They steals a win from the Warriors, with a familiar face in the Quick Loan Arena.  
> Kevin gets unsettled, but not for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter (and the next one) will contain some sexual scene that might not be what you would expect with these two.  
> Just a warning :)

“DADDY!” LeBron steps out of the stadium, his daughter in white dress is already there, demanding a hug. He lifts Zhuri up in the air, the girl giggles loudly, eyes filled with joy. She is too young to understand what happened on the court. She is simply happy to see her dad.  
“Hey princess, you always have the best timing.” LeBron holds his daughter with one arm, kisses her forehead gently. His other hand reaches up to fix her hair.  
“Bronny said tonight is awful, and I don’t understand.” Zhuri seems confused, “is that true daddy?”  
“No, of course not.” LeBron touches her nose tip, “you know everything, sweetheart. Tonight is great, because you are here. Now, you wanna give your daddy a kiss?” he tilts his head, Zhuri’s small hands hug around his neck. She gives LeBron a kiss on the cheek, then shyly buries her head into his palm. It makes people around laughing.

“You still here?”  
Kevin is startled by the voice. He turns around, Korver stands right behind him.  
“At least warn me next time.” Kevin complains.  
“I called you couple times, you look pretty out of it.” Korver says, “you are looking at him, watching him.”  
“Yes I am.” Kevin admits, nothing to hide here, “it’s a happy scene, isn’t it? Life’s bigger than the ball. That’s what they always say.”  
Korver nods. After a moment of silence he says, “I wasn’t expecting myself to miss that three.” His tone is completely neutral and calm, sounds like he’s talking about something totally unrelated, but Kevin can hear the frustration and the regret.   
“I shoot over 50% at that spot for the whole season. Kevin, you know what that means? I’m a shooter, I’m supposed to make those shots. I thought I would make it.”  
“It’s okay.” Kevin pats his shoulder, “this is how the game works. Stats are only stats. I know losing this one hurts, hell, it’s horrible. But that’s not your fault.”  
“I guess you can say that.” Korver sighs, “I know I’m lucky to even reach this point. But I can do more, more than what I’m doing now, a lot more. This is not enough.”

“Don’t we all.” Kevin watches the crowd around LeBron, suddenly at a loss for words. They lost the third game, in Cleveland. The third lost in this series. The worst possible scenario. No one comes back from that, no one.  
“I gotta go.” Korver breaks the silence, “I’ll dream about that shot, again and again. I just want to talk to you before I go. I know Bron will be asked about this.”  
“Why me?” Kevin asks, “just because it has something to do with Bron?”  
Kover looks at him in a weird way, “Kev, not everything needs to be said out loud. We know.”  
I think you all know better than me...Kevin thought, he feels left out somehow.

And LeBron chooses to turn around at this moment, directly look into Kevin’s eyes. He still has the smile he had when hugging his daughter. His eyes are asking Kevin, why are you still here? Shouldn’t you go home?  
Kevin looks away quickly, feeling burned by the way LeBron looks at him. He can’t face LeBron, not today, not now. He runs towards the exit on the other end, back facing LeBron. He can’t stay, if he does, he can’t guarantee what will happen next.

“Hey Kev.”  
Kevin gets to his car, but someone beats him already. He sighs, looks up. LeBron, of course it’s LeBron.  
“Are you okay? You need to talk’bout something?” LeBron is by himself, hands in the pocket, leaning against Kevin’s car. He is a little out of breath and sweaty. Kevin realizes that LeBron might come from the other side, running, just to wait for him in front of the car.  
“I’m holding up.” Kevin replies wryly, “all things considered, could be worse.”  
“Sounds good.” LeBron nods, “can you give me a ride? My bodyguard took the car to drive kids home.”

Kevin stares at the man, “I’ve been thinking, having kids must be great. Otherwise you wouldn’t be this calm, after everything happened today.”  
“What else can I do?”  
“Throw some stuff, piss off some reporters, give some attitudes...I dunno, do something that an ordinary human being would do, and no one would blame you for that?” Kevin raises his voice with frustration, not sure if it is for him or for LeBron, “look, I only get nine points, fucking nine points, maybe I deserve to be yelled at?”  
“Hey hey, don’t do this.” LeBron grabs his arm, tries to calm him down.  
Kevin is having none of that. “Don’t you ‘hey’ me, I’m not a child. Sure, you are the leader here, but that doesn’t mean you get all the blame. That doesn’t mean you have to comfort me after every loss, saying all the right things, telling me it is not my fault, it’s yours. Well, it damn sure is not your fault! Not a damn thing!”

“Shh, Kev.” LeBron is still patient, “you finish now? Then go home and have a good sleep. It’s not over yet.”  
“Tell me Bron,” Kevin takes a deep breath, try to keep the voice steady, “I know it’s probably the worst timing, but I have to know: you tolerate me on every single occasion, but how come you would not show me any of your real emotion? Is it because you don’t trust me?”  
“No,” LeBron shakes his head, “but I…” he looks down, staring at the ground of the parking lot, exhaustion fills his whole figure, “I can’t, I can’t right now. I can’t let myself go like this, this is not the time yet.”  
“Alright then,” Kevin realizes there’s no point of keeping this conversation going. This is indeed not the moment for them to talk about personal relationships.   
“Come here, I’ll drive you home.” He opens the car door.

“Well, you can’t pretend forever.” Wade’s voice travels through the phone line, “that’s kinda mean don’t ya think?”  
“I honestly don’t know what I think,” LeBron lies on the couch, every inch of his muscle protests angrily with the adrenaline gone. “Ya really think I should hug n cry? That’s some weird shit man. And this ain’t the time for crying.”  
“Sounds like you haven’t done nothing like that in the past.”  
“He’s young.”  
“KD’s as old as him. And that dude just killed your team, right on your face.”  
“What a way to kick me down.” LeBron yawns, “you the man, D, ain’t nobody like you. Love ya.”  
“The fuck you are waiting for?” Wade asks, “he’s obviously into you and you scared or something? The fuck is wrong with you?”

“I’m not worth it.”  
“The fuck you just said? Am I hearing things now?” Wade almost chokes, “who the hell are you? You ain’t no Bron I know. That dude doesn’t know how to spell ‘humble’ and you need to sort that shit out.”  
“What I’m saying is,” LeBron rolls his eyes, “say I play hard, I get my legacy, simple. He wanted to join Cavs, to play with me, sure. But other than that, I didn’t do nothing special. There’s no free lunch here, D. You’d have to earn everything.”  
“Sounds like someone is the stupid love dilema. Why does he love me? I didn’t do nothing, just being LeBron James, nothing special AT ALL about being the fucking LeBron James! ya know what I'm mean?” Wade replies, “I’ll leave that to you. Oh by the way, ‘m coming to next game, save me a spot.”  
“And why you coming to watch this shit?”  
“Why the shitty attitude?” Wade laughs, “anyhow, gotta be there for you. If you ask me, you can’t help this shit. Things happen.”  
“You know where to go.”

They are doing the pregame practice when Kyrie runs into Kevin and said, “have you seen him Kev? DWade is in the house tonight. See, right there!” he sounds like a boy who get excited over a new toy.  
“I’m not blind. Seen him.” Kevin makes a three, then glances around. LeBron is warming up in the gym and hasn’t shown up. Wade just walks in casually and takes pictures with all kinds of people in the arena.  
“I sense something funny.” Kyrie shows off a couple dribbles, then does a fancy lay-up. The crowd gets ignited immediately. He winks to some girls on the courtside, “hey babe, how did you like that one, pretty nice huh?”  
“Yo Kyrie, how many points you gonna score tonight?” Wade shouts.  
“‘M going for the record!” Kyrie yells back with a “three” gesture.  
“Too early for trash talk.” LeBron walks out of the tunnel, looks like in a good mood. Kevin throws him the ball, LeBron attempts a deep three, missed.  
“Even my grandma can make that one!” Wade waves at him, “maybe you guys should bench Bron tonight, what do you think?”  
“Actually,” Kevin says, “maybe we can use him for a screen or something. He just eats popcorn on the bench anyways, might as well make some use of him.”

LeBron laughs, “I can eat all the popcorn I want. Not like someone who used to be a bit overweight.”  
“You talking about me?” Kevin banks a shot. He turns around, facing LeBron, pointingly he said, “there’s nothing I’m afraid of.”

“Fuck, we really balled out.” Everyone is murmuring in the Cav’s locker room. They highfive each other, a swirl of excitement stirring in the air. Kevin puts ice pack on his knees, takes several deep breath to calm down. He bends down to pick up his stuff, while paying attention to the message table. LeBron goes directly over there after the game. Kevin frowns, put on a pair of slippers and walks over. This is not uncommon, all the teammates are used to it now. They mostly keep their distance. Physiotherapist has already started stretching, Wade standing over the head of the table, occasionally talking to LeBron’s ear.

“That shit hurts, fuck.” Kevin hears LeBron cursing under the breath, into the pillow that cushioning his face, “I’m so freaking tired.”  
“Oh stop it. You deserve all of it, you self-torturing bastard. I’m no wolf of yours.” Wade whistles, squeezes LeBron’s shoulder. He gives Kevin a look, and silently walks away.  
“What wolf you talking about? Oh you mean Kev…”LeBron have not realized Wade has left, he keeps talking. The therapist put a bit more pressure at the moment, and that must have hurt him.  
“Shit! Do you have to be this rough?” LeBron punches the table in pain.  
“If you don’t do it now, you are gonna regret it tomorrow. That’s what you said the other day.” Kevin said to him. He doesn’t like to see LeBron in pain, but in the meantime, it’s surprisingly funny to see him punching the pillow.

“Kev?”  
“Well, your ‘wolf’.” Kevin smiles and murmurs into LeBron’s ear.  
“That’s just D…”  
“I think I like that.” Kevin puts his hand to the back of LeBron’s neck. A part of his naked back exposed in the air. The moment doesn’t last, because a whole team of reporters appears in the locker room, making it even more crowded. Kevin leaves before they reaches here. The temperature of LeBron’s back still warm in his palm.  
“Wait for me?”  
“Sure.”

“No video.” Kevin heard the therapist telling reporters, “you can ask questions, but no video.”  
And press conference. He reminds himself what comes next. The game time is almost two hours later than the usual time, it is now late in the night. But that doesn’t make this night any shorter. He closes his eyes, sits in the locker room and waits for his turn. LeBron’s press conference is shown on TV.

“I’m stressed out,” LeBron complains with a smile on his face, “we always have to make things like this. You think I like it? I’m stressed out.”  
“You make it sounds easy.” Kevin says to himself.  
“You actually listen to this guy talking nonsense?” Kyrie comes out of shower and sits beside him. He is waiting for his press conference as well.   
“Am I hopeless?” Kevin asks.  
“Both of you are.”

Kevin is back sitting on his favourite couch. LeBron hands him a cup of wine. It has become a ritual kinda thing for them to have a drink at LeBron’s place after a game. Well, not every game. LeBron would invite Kevin, then he will come over. Just like the way they have always been. Difference is, nowadays he has learned. He has learned when LeBron will ask him over, and vice versa. Not that there’s any kinds of rules (if they win or lose), simply some sort of instinct, or a mutual agreement.  
“I thought you would spend the night with DWade.”  
“He’s gone long ago.”  
“You guys are really close.” Kevin wants to bite himself. He sounds awfully jealous.

LeBron looks at him, shrugging his shoulder, “maybe he’s here for the ceremony.”  
“I wouldn’t think so.”  
“Just kidding.” LeBron smiles. Kevin never hides anything to him, always let him know what he thinks. That makes him feel relaxing. He doesn’t have to guess his next step, doesn’t need to think about his purposes and what he wants from him. Kevin doesn’t have a purpose, only emotions.  
“Are you okay?” Kevin tries to change the topic.  
“I will be okay tomorrow.” LeBron lifts up his leg to the stool, “alright Kev, this whole night people have been asking me this. Not you too.” he sips some wine, puts back the cup, sinks into the couch and closes the eyes. His right hand trembles a little, and before he realizes what happened, another hand has covered his.

LeBron opens his eyes. Kevin looks right into him with burning heat, his hands are hot too, like a fire that burns out everything. LeBron is lost for the moment. The game itself has consumed all his mental and physical energy, he doesn’t know if he can handle the young man right now.  
“Kev…” he can only try. He calls his name quietly, hoping Kevin would back down.  
But Kevin does not back down. He grabs his chin and forcefully bite it like a predator. LeBron frowns at the sudden pain, but doesn’t make any sound. Kevin’s teeth brushes over LeBron’s lip, but this time he doesn’t bite, instead he turns it into a deep and delicate kiss.  
“Damn you.” Kevin looks up. He sounds furious and passionate at the same time, “this is all your fault, what am I supposed to do with you?”  
LeBron licks his lips, teasing, “so it’s all my fault now?”  
“You, will regret this.You will pay for this.” Kevin rips his t-shirt in a fluent motion, leaving marks on the collarbone.  
“You motherf**ker.”  
“Shut up.” Kevin just realized the dining room is cooler than usual. LeBron even remembers his favourite temperature and adjusted the thermostat. Damn him.  
“What do you think you are doing?” LeBron queries.  
“What am I allowed to do?” Kevin says, “isn’t it how it’s been done? I can only do whatever you allow me to.”  
LeBron closes eyes, “I don’t give you those. It’s because it’s you.”

At this point, Kevin has had enough cues. He unzips LeBron’s pants, reaches in and hold on to his semi-hard penis. The other free hand bends down his neck, murmuring, “so I have the permission?”  
LeBron answered with a half-hearted grunt. Kevin feels his private part getting hard in an alarming speed, turns out wearing a slim fit today was a bad idea. He doesn’t want to rush though, patiently rubbing against the skin, occasionally wipe out the fluid from the tip with thumb.  
“I know you are drained. I saw your hand shaking.” he suddenly put more forces on, satisfied the way LeBron arches back, purses his lips and tries to hold back a groan.  
“Don’t be so tense.” He kisses the neck, and trail down.  
“Kev…”LeBron breaths, he wanted to say something, but Kevin stops him with a kiss.  
“Shh, don’t say it.” Kevin tells him, “let me. I don’t care if the world explodes, for now, I need you to let me take control, let me do this. Do you trust me?”  
LeBron stares at him with half-opened eyes, then he nods.

“Good.” Kevin bends down, and takes the whole penis into his mouth. LeBron’s penis is crying with joy, he uses his tongue to lick clean all the pre-come.  
“Kevin!” LeBron is not expecting this. Kevin’s mouth is warm and moist, and everytime he brushes the tip, there’s a small but fierce wave of euphoria from head to toe. Fatigue makes his body extremely sensitive, his profound self-control is migrating away. The most native human nature has taken over.  
“Kev,” he can only whisper his name, touch his slightly curled hair, almost begging, “Kev, let me see your face.”  
Kevin straightens his body, look downwards at him, but his hand is still rubbing. He smiles at him with fond, “you are almost there, I can feel it. You like it.”  
“Look at me…” LeBron leans back, subconsciously cling on to Kevin, his voice coarse with desire, “hold me.”  
Kevin takes off his clothes, wraps his arms around LeBron’s board shoulder, closing out the space between them. The moment their naked body touches, LeBron comes in his hand.  
“Thought I was the crazy one.” Kevin chuckles softly.  
LeBron is still recovering from the orgasm, “well, obviously not the case.”  
“I like to watch you come.” Kevin wipes hands with a tissue. He tries to stand up, but LeBron stops him.  
“Where do you think you are going?” LeBron presses down his hands with a smile, he’s looking in between Kevin’s legs, “you think I’ll let you go like that huh?”  
“You ask for this,” Kevin whistles, practically throws himself at LeBron, “don’t take it back.”  
LeBron just pats his hip, “go to the bedroom. Can’t sleep tonight anyways.”

“This should fit you.” LeBron takes out a brand new t-shirt. He tosses away the plastic wrap like a ball.  
“We are about the same size.” Kevin is sitting on the bed. He compared his shoulder with LeBron’s, “looks the same to me.”  
LeBron eyeballs it, nods in agreement. He puts down the shirt, takes out another one near the bed, “then why don’t you try this one. It feels nicer. Thought you would mind.”  
“I only wears brand new socks, not clothes.”  
“Sleep.” LeBron lies down, turns his back at Kevin. Kevin takes this opportunity and spoons him.  
“Kev.”  
“Not that I don’t like you to say my name, but what’s wrong with this?” Kevin buries his face into the pillow, “I’m sleepy, Bron, lemme sleep.”  
“It’s gonna be hot this way.”  
“Then turn down your thermostat.”

Kevin is a bit disoriented when he wakes up. He stares at the ceiling, still digesting on the event of last night. LeBron is asleep beside him. Instead of watching him sleep, Kevin gets up. He’s hungry.  
He walks into the kitchen, and Bronny is there, having breakfast while gaming on the IPAD. Bronny waves at him happily, “Hey Kevin!”  
Kevin is a bit stunned. He just realized that the way Bronny greets him is exactly the same as LeBron. But Bronny still has this crisp voice, which Kevin has no doubt that it will soon turn into the low teenager voice. Bronny is growing up right in front of his eyes.   
“Can I have some of that?” He points at Bronny’s cereal bowl, “where did your siblings go?”  
“They are in the park with grandma.” Bronny tells him. He is in the middle of a game, not really paying much attention to Kevin.

“Why didn’t you go with them?”  
Bronny looks at him, in all seriousness, “then who’s gonna get you the cereal?”  
That makes Kevin laugh.  
“You are here a lot recently.” Bronny hands him the cereal box.  
“I guess…” Kevin pretends to read the nutrition label.

“Are you gonna stay?” Bronny puts down his pad, gives him full attention.  
“What?” Kevin doesn’t know how to answer that, “Bronny, I’m fairly certain I’ll be here for the time being. But I might go to other teams later, it works like that.”  
“I don’t mean a trade.” Bronny says, “I know how that works. Well, dad explained it when he comes back here, I think I know a decent part of it.” he fixes Kevin with a stare, “are you gonna be like today from now on? Walking out of my dad’s bedroom and eat my cereal?”  
“Is this not normal?” Kevin chews on the cheerios, “Uncle Kyrie or other people doesn’t eat cereal or something?”  
“They don’t stay in my dad’s bedroom.” Bronny says, “and no, they don’t eat cereal. Usually dad gets up first and prepare breakfast.”  
“I see…” Kevin decides to not question Bronny if he knows what it means by “stay in my dad’s bedroom”, instead he asks, “what do you think then?”  
“If you play basketball with me,” Bronny pushes the cereal box towards him, “then you can have my favourite cereal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed (and did not weird out lol)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of 2016-2017 season.  
> The beginning of them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes this part of those two. I hope everyone enjoyed!

Kevin watches LeBron crawling into some sort of Gamow bag-like thing on the plane, his head being the only thing sticking out. Kevin can’t help but takes a picture.  
“I swear Bron, it gets funnier every time I see it.” He looks at the picture, “looks like you are camping on the plane.”  
“I wish I am.” LeBron’s muffled voice sounds funny too. “Kids always ask me to take them camping. But honestly I have zero experience on that.”  
“Well, at least there’s one thing that you don’t know how.” Kevin crunches down and showes LeBron the picture, “look at this ugly shit.”  
“Nahhh, it looks just fine.” LeBron says with his elbow under the body, the tip of the nose just in front of Kevin.

“Utah is good for camping.” Kevin tells LeBron, “one of those days we can go. We don’t have to stay in fancy hotels or drive super cars. Usually people would start with Arizona, drive up to Salt Lake City, spend the night in a national park. The starry night is awesome. Then you go west until California, there are so many great spots for camping that I know. What do you think?” Forget about the endless road-tripping, forget about the rivalry with the Warriors, forget about everything about basketball.  
“Sounds like a plan.” LeBron smiles a bit, taps Kevin on the forehead. “But for now, I just want to win the next game. That’s the only thing in my mind right now.” he says coldly.

 

If Kevin wasn’t staring at LeBron like the only thing matters at the moment, he would have missed the warmth in LeBron’s eyes. It appears for a second then vanishes into the sheer determination for the yearning victory. The flight to Oakland has always been tedious and long, with the nerve of the games, it makes Kevin wondering how LeBron manages to fall asleep. 

Kevin sits on his seat, studies his hands. The cellulitis from basketball practice throughout his life, with few scrapes here and there. Nothing special, everyone in this league would have the same hands. This is his tenth year, but it is also LeBron’s eighth final. He is ridiculously upset about this. He missed so much of LeBron’s past, though that’s inevitable. What is new to him is really just another common part of LeBron’s career. LeBron goes to the battlefield with or without the same people, been there, done it. There’s failure, there’s glory. Just by going through all these would be more than enough for most people. Yet LeBron is still chasing. he’s been carrying the team regardless of age, whether he’s a 22-year-old fresh blood, or the 32-year-old vet that has faced every beauty and foulness of this game. 

Are we going to take it back to Cleveland, or this will just end here? During the national anthem Kevin thinks to himself. He knows which one is the most plausible outcome, still he can’t help but praying like the most optimistic fan whom refuses to give up the hope, hoping for that miracle once again.

Kevin learned to play basketball firsthand from his father. The first lesson he taught him is called “someone's gonna win, and someone’s gonna lose”. He stands in the corner of the Oracle Arena, yellow paper flying all over the place. He remembered that lesson. The crowd is cheering so loudly, but he is not a part of them. Nothing reaches his ear, everything seems like from another universe, all he can do is stand still and watch. I guess that’s what defeat taste like. He blinks his eyes, silently walks through the tunnel. The locker room looks the same from last year, but then, nothing is ever the same.

LeBron is comforting teammates one by one. Kevin watches Kyrie leaning on LeBron’s shoulder, and LeBron is whispering to him. We will be back, Kevin hears him saying, we will be back. 

Kevin watches. The locker room is filled with sorrow, regret and tears, yet LeBron doesn’t cry, doesn’t even look upset. He’s calm and reserved.  
Kevin watches. He tries his best to hold back the tears. At that moment he realizes that not everyone has the luxury to cry. He drags his hollow shell to LeBron, but LeBron frowns, purses his lips and shakes his head at him. Kevin fights back every single urge of taking him into his arms, reluctantly stopped few meters away from LeBron. 

LeBron needs the space. That’s the only thing Kevin can give to him right now.

 

Kevin knocks on the door, carrying all his luggage. Few seconds later LeBron opens the door while on the phone. He steps back, giving Kevin the room to come in. LeBron stays in a much more spacious room than Kevin. The room is very well organized, which makes it appears empty. Kevin finds himself a seat, from the big window behind him he could see the skyline of Oakland. The street sounds noisy even from this far away.  
LeBron’s voice comes through the half-closed washroom door. “Oh, it was Kev...NO, I mean Kev, our Kev, not KD.”  
“More like your Kev!” Wade shouts at him. Kevin takes a moment looking at the pen on the desk. He finds himself smiling.  
And this is what LeBron sees when he comes out of the washroom: Kevin sits on the couch with his arm crossed, luggage cases beside his feet. He seems to be deep in thoughts, eyes still a little red from previous crying, but there’s a small curve at the corner of his mouth. He looks so young, and LeBron feels something in his heart begins to loosen up.

“Earth to Kev.” LeBron stands at the bar, “want something?”  
“Anything,” Kevin shrugs, “what are you drinking?”  
“What do YOU want to drink?” LeBron insists.  
“Scotch, neat.”  
“I usually go for a vodka shot.” LeBron sits on the bed, level eyes with him, hands him a glasses. “It’s clean, and it doesn’t make you sorry in the morning.”  
“Maybe I want to be sorry in the morning.” Kevin laughs, “cheers.”  
LeBron doesn’t drink though. He observes the light brown liquor in the glasses, looks at Kevin for a bit, then looks down again. He is quiet.  
Kevin clears his voice, “I’ve been thinking, you know, I might go to Knicks for potato chips afterall. Do you think I worth two bags of chips? Melo is your friend, maybe he can give you a deal.”  
“What?!” it takes LeBron awhile to realize he was joking. “Oh my God Kev,” he shakes his head in disbelief, “you are...your timing is terrible…” he bursts out laughing.  
“Well, what can I say? I’m a natural for optimism.” Kevin drains the glasses, “Love is in my name, you know.”  
LeBron puts his face down between the knees, shoulder trembles with the laughter. Soon after it is replaced by heavy breath. Kevin can hear him weeping in silence, face hidden. He puts his hands on LeBron’s neck. LeBron’s muscle goes rigid for a moment, then he extends his arms, wraps them around Kevin’s shoulder. He smells like tobacco and wood, fierce and solid, filling up Kevin’s nose.  
“Well, at least now I get to lose a final with you too. Side by side. I don’t care what others say, it’s worth everything.”  
“I’m sorry Kev,” LeBron mumbles, “I’m sorry...I’ll try harder next season. But this season is over now, I’m sorry.”  
“You should be.” Kevin tightens his arms, “look at you, congratulating KD, speaking words of wisdom to Kyrie and all. And you cry when I crack a joke?” he then continues, doesn’t wait LeBron to answer, “but you know what? I don’t give a fuck to your apologies and comforts. I want tosee your pain, I want you to lose it. Just like now, losing all the shit right in front of me, that’s what I really want.”

“Let’s go home.”  
Kevin is thinking about what Coach Lue said before they board the plane. “Coming home” always means something special in this Cavaliers team. He sighs, takes a melatonin pill, and puts up his eye mask. Before sleep claims him, he thought he heard LeBron’s voice, but can’t make what he was saying. He wakes up few hours later with a blanket covering the body.  
LeBron is sitting one row ahead, back facing him, making small talks with JR. When it comes to winning and losing, JR is always a bit emotional. Right now he sounds like he recovered for the most part.

“She’s about this big now.” JR is showing LeBron pictures of his little daughter.  
“I think Zhuri was this big when she was born.” LeBron gestures using his arm, smiling, “she’s my third, but I’m still amazed. They were so tiny and fragile, just by looking at them, makes me never want to leave them behind. I dunno how people can do that.”  
“We all grow up from that. Tiny and fragile.”  
“Damn right.” LeBron seems to have a sensor for Kevin. He turns around to him, then looks back to JR, “you see Swish, when you home tonight, you still got the ones you love right with ya. That beats everything.”  
Kevin gets it. He holds onto his cellphone under the blanket. This morning when he woke up, there’s a text from Wade.  
-Keep him.

Bryce is turning ten today.  
Kevin is invited to the birthday party. He listens to LeBron’s horrible singing, can’t help but laughs at him. LeBron is straight up the worst singer he ever knew.  
“Time flies.” Gloria appears beside him, “he was playing the finals when Bryce was born. And that was ten years ago. I know it doesn’t look this way, but Bron’s my boy, always will be.” she tilts her head and studies Kevin. 

“Outside the court, we have a difference.” Kevin is a little nervous in front of her. “sometimes it can be scary.” He admits, “I have never had something like this before.” Between him and LeBron, things are more than the age difference and the kids. While he is still a son, LeBron has long been a father. They walk different paths. 

The lights dim down, it’s time for Bryce to blow the candles.  
“Make a wish, little man.” LeBron says in the dark, “make sure you do it to the candles!” Bryce closes his eyes, while Zhuri wobbling to her brother, trying to blow the candle with him.  
“Hey Zhuri, this is not your cake!” LeBron laughs, holds back his daughter. Zhuri’s giggles fills up the room.  
“See?” While everyone is busy congratulating Bryce, Gloria whispers to Kevin, “ain’t nobody showed him how to be a dad, but he’s a pretty damn good one.”

LeBron shaves all his hair the second day, immediately goes to the gym. Kevin keeps his promise of playing basketball with Bronny and Bryce. LeBron watches them for a while until he can’t. Kevin gets “subbed out”, and chooses to draw with Zhuri. He also comments on how LeBron bullies his sons.  
“I figure the hairline is done anyways. Might as well try out a new style.” Later, LeBron joins Kevin and Zhuri. Zhuri is just playing with the markers, drawing all kinds of lines and shapes.  
“Not bad,” Kevin looks at him, “reminds me of Kobe.”  
“Kobe!” Zhuri shouts, waving her marker and repeats, “Kobe!”  
“You know who he is?” Kevin touches her curly hair.  
“Kobe is Lakers!” Zhuri answers proudly. She looks at LeBron, then looks at Kevin, “Kevin and daddy are Cleveland Cavaliers!” she doesn’t know many teams yet, Cleveland Cavaliers is undoubtedly one of the first she learned.  
“Zhuri is absolutely right.” Kevin puts an arm over LeBron. The little girl looks right into him, eyes clear and innocent.  
“We are the Cavaliers.” Kevin repeats. It doesn’t get any closer to a promise.

 

They are lying in the bedroom, bodies tangling together. The afternoon sunshine makes the room hot and humid. LeBron reaches for the remote control of temperature, but gets stopped by a hand.  
“Let’s fuck.” Kevin puts his arm on LeBron’s bare chest, rubbing his beard against him.  
“Fine by me,” LeBron kisses his cheek, “aren’t you hot though?”  
“Nah who cares,” Kevin’s skin is a bit sweaty, but LeBron’s is still dry. He licks LeBron’s body, using the tongue to draw out each definition of the muscles. He stops when he reaches LeBron’s stomach.  
“How do you wanna do this?” LeBron lifts the upper body, smiles at him.  
Kevin doesn’t answer, instead he uses his teeth to bite on the waistband of LeBron’s underwear, taking it off.  
“You reminds me of those big dogs” LeBron rolls his eyes, “having fun?”  
“Shut up,” Kevin roars, “You called me a wolf, now a dog?”  
“What I said was, Kev used to play for the Timberwolves, no wonder he acts like that, but DWade twisted…” LeBron didn’t get to finish the sentence, because Kevin pressed against his lips so hard, blood can be tasted.  
“I don’t wanna hear other man’s name.”  
“You jealous?”  
“You bet I’m.” Kevin forces his tongue inside, brushes through each tooth, then sucks on the tongue, making wet sound. On one hand he supports LeBron’s head, and uses the body to pin him down. In order to keep them balanced, LeBron wraps Kevin’s waist and leans back to the wall. This gives Kevin advantage to restrain LeBron in his arms. LeBron finds a good angle, so their private parts touches each other. Kevin finally breaks the kiss, chuckles into LeBron’s collarbone, “you can’t wait huh?”

“For God’s sake, you are Kevin Fucking Love.” LeBron’s chest goes up and down when he speaks. Kevin is able to clearly hear his heartbeat, which makes him want to stay this way forever.  
Going in is easier than Kevin thought. He slowly slides in, until completely embedded into LeBron’s body. He doesn’t want to rush, instead he stalls, kissing LeBron’s closing eyelid, “hey, you okay?”  
LeBron answers with a groan. Kevin carefully inches in, then pulls back.  
“Fuck…” LeBron opens the eyes, his neck arches back. He looks at Kevin, there’s surprise, but more desire and lust.  
“You are warm, you know that?” Kevin smiles, thrusting sends electric waves down to his spine, he wants to speed up badly, but he knows he has to take his time. “I don’t wanna come so fast. I have to enjoy this afternoon.” he controls the pace, pushing intermittently, feeling the friction is getting less and less, the movement becomes easier.  
“Kev...:” LeBron subconsciously repeating his name under the breath, “Kev…”  
“Don’t take me wrong, I would follow you to death and back on the court.” Kevin flips LeBron’s body, going in from the back. His whole body is now bending over LeBron, hands clipping on his chin.  
“But this is nice too. Fucking you so hard, and the only thing you can think of is my name.” he doesn’t take his time anymore, instead he starting thrusting harder and faster into LeBron, again and again. LeBron whimpers, tries to hold back the groan but fails miserably, nail digging into the bedsheets.  
“Kev, please…” He demands, “please…”  
Kevin reaches his cock in the front, “I want you to belong to me. I think I’m sick with that idea, and I don’t want to get better.” LeBron’s cock is wet with pre-come, crying for a release. He gently rubs the tip, and that was enough to send LeBron quivering, white thick semen coming out on his palm.  
“Shh…” Kevin soothes, but doesn’t stop. He fucks LeBron through the whole orgasm, until the elder man turns his head back, eyes wide open, lips tremble with words lost in the ecstasy of sex.  
This look on LeBron’s face triggers the most sensitive part of Kevin’s body. He reaches down, tongue swirling in LeBron’s mouth. LeBron is drowning for him, desperately sucking up all the air he can get from Kevin, body synchronizing with each of his movement.  
Kevin completely loses track of the time. He doesn’t know how long he has been in LeBron’s body, a white light flashes through when he reaches his orgasm. It felt like an entire century was spent in that blink of an eye.  
When he comes around, LeBron is holding his face, his thumb wiping off the sweat from the corner of his forehead. LeBron is smiling at him, even the wrinkles in the corner of his eyes are joyful, “gotta admit, you are so good at this.”  
Kevin feels the longing again.

“Why me?” LeBron pillows his hands, asking curiously.  
“Why can’t it be you?” Kevin comes out of the shower, towel on the hair, “I didn’t know a King would think about things like that.”  
“Believe or not, I realized when I was like 25, all the talks are just talks.” LeBron gestures Kevin to come closer, gently drying his hair with towel.  
“It takes you this long to realize?” Kevin moves his head with LeBron’s hands, “which means you were really into those things before. Wow that’s cute actually.”  
“I was single-minded.” LeBron says, “My eyes was just on what’s in the front and ignored everything around me. In the beginning it was for money and living, then it’s the rings. After that it was about redemption, to make up what I did wrong. I mean, I can’t say that out loud, but I have some selfish reasons to do things, not all about doing the right and the bigger things. So, why me?”

“Well, I wanted to ask the same thing. Why me?” Kevin asks, “you can say it’s the look, I completely understand. It’s legit.” he jokes.  
“I don’t know.” LeBron puts down the towel, “and maybe that’s why.” 

LeBron is able to categorize every aspect of his life, reasoning out all of his relationships, drawing a clear line between every single one of his friends and families. He is one of the few in this league that has complete control of his own fate. But Kevin Love is none of that. He challenges him again and again, tells him that you may be strong, unstoppable, and unbreakable; but at the same time, there will be nothing in this world to stop me getting close to you. Other people admire and follow the mighty King James, but for Kevin, it is the affection and attachment to LeBron James. It’s in the nature of the humanity, the utter desire that one human wants to be with another, nothing less, nothing more.

“I come in to your life, and I’m planning to stay. You can’t do anything about it.” Kevin says, “at the end of day, when you catch up with that ghost in Chicago, you still need someone to be there for you . Because you are a human. Now, I don’t know who’s gonna be that lucky one, but I do know that I am a human. So why can’t it be me?”

LeBron eyes him, as if he wants to look right into his soul. Kevin looks at the reflection of himself in LeBron’s eyes gradually grows larger, finally too close to see. LeBron’s hug is as warm as usual, Kevin let himself soak into it, savouring the moment, wishing the time could stop.  
“What have I done?” LeBron murmurs, his voice unsteady, “I’m supposed to go down this road alone with myself. Do I even deserve this?”  
“You deserve the whole world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcomed! And that's for the kudos! I probably had the most fun writing it lol


End file.
